actually i want do it with you, ma cherrie
by InggriSealand
Summary: JANGAN PERNAH BUKA FIC INI APABILA KALIAN MASIH SUCI, MASIH WARAS, MASIH NORMAL! RATE M    M   . KARENA INI FIC INI ADALAH SEBUAH VIRUS YANG MANA AKAN MEMBUAT KALIAN SEMUA MENJADI MUNTAH KARENA MELIHAT KEGILAAN SAYA YANG BISA2NYA BUAT NIH FIC.THANK


**Disclaimer: Hetalia © Hidekazu Himaruya.**

**Rated : M+++++++++M++++++++**

**Genre :hentai **

**Character : Bunny n Francis**

**Warning: character buatan khayalan sendiri, hentai nya terlalu hentai! Tolong jangan pernah baca ini apabila kalian masih normal dan waras dan suci!**

xxxxxxxx

Malam itu, aku tidak menyadari bahwa Francis dan Arthur akan tidur bersama di rumah Francis. Entah kenapa, perasaanku gelisah. Aku mencoba hubungi Francis, namun tidak dijawab olehnya.

"Kemana Francis? Kenapa ia tidak menjawab?" pikirku sambil memandang kearah handphoneku.

Kucoba menghubungi Arthur yang mana adalah orang yang paling dekat dengan Francis, namun Arthur tidak menjawab juga. Pikiranku mulai negative. Aku tidak bisa berpikir normal lagi. Malam itu aku tidak bisa tidur karena memikirkannya.

Xxxxx

Pagi buta aku segera berangkat kerumah Francis untuk memastikan. Aku sms ke Francis akan datang. Tanpa ku ketahui, Francis segera menyuruh Arthur pulang sebelum aku sampai.

Ting Tong

Francis membukakan pintu rumahnya dan menyambutku dengan senyuman hangat.

"Ma cherrie, Madam" ucapnya.

Aku masuk kerumahnya tanpa menghiraukan sapaan darinya. Aku mencari sosok Arthur diseluruh ruangannya. Namun hasilnya nihil.

"Apa yang kau cari, darling? Aku ada didepan matamu" ucapnya.

"Mana Arthur?" tanyaku cetus.

"Kenapa kau mencari Arthur? Dia tidak mungkin ada disini"

"Aku tahu kalau dia ada disini dan tidur denganmu semalam"

Francis tersenyum seakan menutupi kebohongannya padaku. Ia menjelaskan bahwa dirinya sendirian malam itu dan tidak bersama Arthur.

"Lalu, kenapa kau tidak mengangkat telpon dariku?" tanyaku dengan nada tinggi.

"Aku tidak dengar telpon darimu karena handphoneku masih di silent sejak pulang dari kantor"

Aku terdiam memandangnya sinis. Francis terlihat keringat dingin membujukku untuk mempercayai kebohongannya. Aku menundukkan kepalaku segera. Francis menggenggam tanganku dan menarikku untuk duduk dibangku terdekat.

"Darling, kau terlalu cemas dan terlalu curiga" ucap Francis sambil mengkecup keningku dan berlanjut kepipiku.

"Francis" panggilku.

"Ada apa, Darling?"

"Kau tahu apa yang kuinginkan sekarang?" aku menatapnya dengan tatapan memelas.

Francis terkejut melihat tatapanku yang tidak biasanya. Ia bertanya "apa? Aku akan memberikan apa yang kau inginkan"

Aku tersenyum dan segera tanganku memegang benda kenyal yang terletak ditengah-tengah paha. Francis terkejut bukan main.

"Selama tiga bulan pacaran, kau tidak pernah melakukannya bersamaku, Francis. Aku ingin melakukannya bersamamu sekarang. Aku sudah tidak kuat. Maukah kau menemaniku?"

"Tu, tunggu dulu, Bunny, dipagi hari seperti ini?" tanyanya keringat dingin.

"Kau tidak akan menolak permintaanku, kan? Laki-laki tidak akan menarik kembali ucapannya kan?"

"Tapi ini masih terlalu pagi untuk melakukan itu"

"Ayolah! Jangan bilang kau lelah karena sudah melakukannya bersama Arthur dan kau tidak mau melakukannya bersamaku"

Francis terdiam seperti batu. Wajahnya memerah padam namun ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan wajah shocknya saat mendengar egoku.

Aku membuka kancing bajunya satu persatu hingga dadanya terlihat jelas. Wajahku memerah saat melihat tubuhnya. Ini pertama kalinya aku melihat tubuh pria.

"Apa kau serius?" tanyanya.

"eh?"

"Aku takkan main-main" ucapnya sambil menatapku dengan jantannya.

Belum sempat aku menjawab, Francis menjatuhkan tubuhku dan mencium bibirku. Aku tersentak sejenak lalu menerima ciumannya. Ia mengulum lidahku dengan lincahnya. Dan resiko, aku harus menelan banyak saliva milikku dan miliknya. Aku begitu menikmati ciuman Kami. Tak lama, aku tersentak lagi saat mengetahui bahwa tangan Francis tiba-tiba meraba pahaku. Terasa geli sekali namun membuatku merangsang. Francis menghentikan ciumannya dan berlanjut mencium lengkukan antara leher dan bahuku. Aku mengerang karena kegelian.

"f, frraanncii,sss" erangku.

Rasanya aku jadi masturbasi. Apalagi Francis meremas payudaraku dengan lembutnya. Aku tidak kuat dengan perlakuan ini. Aku benar-benar tidak bisa bergerak. Francis membuka kancing bajuku satu per satu sehingga aku hanya memakai Bra saja. Francis menghentikan ciumannya dan melihat kearah bbraku dengan tatapan nafsu. Aku begitu malu sekali sehingga tanganku segera menutup payudaraku walau aku masih memakai bra. Francis dengan segera juga menarik tanganku menjauh dari payudaraku.

"Hentikan, Francis!" pintaku.

Francis masih diam dan tiba-tiba membuka celanaku hingga celana dalamku terlihat. Aku merapatkan kedua kakiku dan menahan dingin diruangan itu. Francis membuka kakiku dan menahannya disebelah pingganggnya. Ia membuka resleting celananya dan membukannya. Aku melihat barang yang tadi sempat kupegang. Barang yang biasa di sebut dengan Penis. Aku begitu kaget melihatnya. Ia mencopot celanaku dan memasukan Penis tersebut kedalam lubang Vaginaku. Aku makin mengerang kesakitan. Barang yang besar dan panjang itu berada di dalam tubuhku.

"Tidak! Francis, hentikan!"

Francis tidak mempedulikan isakanku. Namun, ia tiba-tiba berhenti saat hendak melanjutkannya. Akupun juga shock dibuatnya. Bagaimana tidak? Tiba-tiba tangannya seakan-akan mencari sebuah barang lain di atas Vaginaku. Aku dan dia terdiam pucat sesaat.

"Jadi begitu?" tanyaku. Aku segera menamparnya dan melepaskan barang miliknya yang telah berada didalam tubuhku. Aku segera memakai celanaku dan menutupi tubuhku.

"Jadi ini yang kau bilang bahwa kau tidak pernah melakukannya bersama Arthur?"

"Bunny, tunggu! Ini ada penjelasannya!" Francis tampak panik dan menggenggam tanganku untuk meyakinkanku.

"sudah tidak ada penjelasan lagi, Francis!" ketusku.

"Bunny! Kumohon dengarkan dulu penjelasanku!"

"Mau menjelaskan apa lagi? Semua sudah terbukti bahwa selama ini kau dan Arthur selalu melakukan ini! Kau pikir aku tidak tahu kemana tanganmu tadi ingin menyentuh?"

Francis menghela nafas panjang. Ia berdiri dari tempat duduk dan mendekatiku.

"Jangan dekati aku, Homo!" teriakku.

Namun Francis tidak menghiraukan teriakanku. Ia malah mencium bibirku dan memelukku erat. Aku meronta-ronta, namun Francis kukuh dan tidak melepaskanku. Ia mengulum lidahku, lidahnya menyapu rongga mulutku. Nafas ku tersenggal-senggal karena Francis tidak memberikan kesempatan padaku untuk bernafas. Ia seperti orang kerasukan. Aku luluh di pelukannya, aku luluh diperlakukan seperti ini.

Tangan Francis memainkan liang duburku hingga aku makin tersengal-sengal. Dan ia berusaha memasukan barangnya lagi ke Vaginaku. Aku tak bisa menghindar. Dengan keadaan tanpa kekuatan seperti ini, aku menuruti gerakannya.

"Bunny, percayalah padaku, yang kucintai dan kusayangi hanya kamu. Dan hanya dengan kamu, aku ingin melakukannya. Arthur hanya pelarianku saja" jelasnya.

Dengan tangannya yang basah akibat cairan yang keluar dari Vaginaku, ia mengelus wajahku dan mencium jidatku. Ia menjelaskan apa yang terjadi selama ini dan hubungannya dengan Arthur. Ia berkali-kali minta maaf padaku dan meminta pengertian dariku. Aku menyentuh wajahnya dengan sedikit mengkerutkan alisku.

"Maukah kau berjanji padaku, tidak akan pernah selingkuh dariku dan hanya memuaskan aku saja?" tanyaku.

Francis mengangguk sambil tersenyum lembut. Dan hal itu membuatku ikutan tersenyum terhadapnya. Lalu aku mencium bibirnya dengan lembut dan kamipun melanjutkan kembali hubungan kami.

Xxxxxxx

"aku sudah bilang jangan, kau masih memaksa" ketus Arthur kesal terhadap Francis. "Akhirnya kau sempat bertengkar dengannya, kan?"

"Maaf, itu karena aku takut dibenci olehnya"

"jadi kau memilih dibenci olehku disbanding Bunny?"

"Hahaha, tentu saja tidak. Aku sudah mengenal kamu lama sebelum bertemu Darlingku"

"Francis, Arthur, aku punya bekal untuk kalian, mau makan?" ucapku datang sambil menggebrak pintu kantor Francis.

Francis segera menyambutku dengan memelukku dan ciuman-ciuman cintanya. Sedangkan Arthur masih memarahi Francis. Aku hanya senyum-senyum karena masalahku dan Francis sudah terselesaikan.

Xxxxxxxxx

MAAF SEKALI UNTUK PARA PEMBACA KALAU CERITA INI LEBIH TIDAK NYAMBUNG, TERLALU DILARANG KARENA BAHASANYA SUNGGUH MEMBUAT KALIAN TAKUT DAN HENTAI, DAN LAGI SAYA SEENAKNYA MEMAKAI TOKOH HAYALAN SAYA… MAAAAAAFFFF…


End file.
